girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Upstate/@comment-26999065-20160710205059
Funny episode – mostly Shawn and Cory, and I like things are moving forward, but frankly, there is too much that’s contrived. Why does Riley insist they take Maya’s clothes along with them unless she already has decided at what moment Maya “went wrong?” This is hardly a moment of spontaneous discovery then, at least not for Riley, who seems light years ahead of the game by leading Maya not to spontaneous discoveries, but to places where Riley has already decided where and what the answers already were. Mr. Jackson, the art teacher, is reading way too much into what must mostly be sloppily thrown paint on a canvas – and wow – he’s taking the mess and splashed around paint in his classroom in calm stride. What – did Cory call him and warn him ahead of time (after they took his school keys) the girls were going there, and is that the real reason he went down there in the middle of the night? Having it all vouched for by another teacher – who has promised to make good anything broken or ruined – is about the only way I can explain why Jackson wasn’t blowing his top. Even telling Jackson ahead of time Maya is on a path to self discovery might have allowed him to “say the right things” to her and make her feel better. It was a put up job. And maybe a responsible way Cory could avoid having his daughter and her friend arrested for breaking and entering and vandalism. Cory is a responsible sneak, though, and probably needed to be since Shawn was his best friend. I might be reading too much into it, but how much Cory has changed since BMW into something more closely approaching the greatness that was the teacher Feeny is simply amazing. Topangnese. I laughed pretty hard at that one. Though they’re avoiding it, I’m pretty sure Lucas picked Riley. Maya may think he picked her, regardless, since she was acting like Riley, but he picked Riley. And just how hard has Zay fallen for the pair? “We had to pick something up” telegraphed the final moment quite a ways, and I saw it coming when they came in, but before that moment, I can’t say I would have guessed the episode would have ended that way in an episode about Maya. Good for Shawn and Katy. She took her time saying yes, but she did finally say yes. I wonder if they’ll be interested in having even more kids and making Maya an actual big sister instead of an adopted one. I guess she already is a big half sister, but I get the impression she hasn’t even met her half siblings. Will this be enough to make the shippers back off? I’ve never felt the need to resolve anything for a bunch of 10th graders RIGHT NOW and have been more than willing wait – even years – as long as the show moves forward and remains funny and relevant. And I think it’s still doing that. Despite the way Riley knows too much, I liked the episode quite a bit. I hope Maya doesn’t overcompensate in the next episode – there’s no need to revert – but a need to move forward. But until I see her and Joshua together again, I won’t know if she’s beyond that or still more than willing to keep playing the long game.